singkapan rintik
by le.clarius
Summary: Ia menyaksikan sang pemuda pecinta hujan itu bertumbuh, tak pernah menyangka bahwa sosok memesona itu akan lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Light Nether/Nesia. ::67 tahun RI merdeka::


**T**_erhempas diri dalam bayangan hujan_

**T**_ersibak sukmamu di balik butiran_

. . .

**SINGKAPAN RINTIK**

.

—**_disavowal_:**

Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya

—**_within this fanfiction_:**

OCs. OOC maybe. Light BL. Light gore.

.

—_untuk 67 tahun Kemerdekaanmu, Republik Indonesia_.

. . .

**A**_ku menatapmu pertama kali_

_Diiringi gemerisik gendong angin pribumi_

. . .

Mata hijau menatap tanpa emosi pada keramaian jalan tanah. Berpasang mata gelap milik orang-orang pribumi berkulit kuning langsat hingga cokelat—jauh sekali dengan orang-orang Eropa yang berjangat pucat—mencuri pandang penuh kecurigaan dan rasa penasaran ke rombongan kecilnya. Ia tak begitu peduli. Yang ia harapkan hanya agar mereka bergegas menyelesaikan urusan di ibukota kesultanan.

Seorang gadis muda—tubuh berbalut jarik, gestur dipulas elegansi eksotik yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya—menyambut kedatangan mereka dan mempersilakan mereka masuk untuk bertemu Sultan. Namun tak sampai semenit habis untuk menunggu kedatangan Sultan, ia sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Perasaannya mengatakan gadis yang menyambut mereka bukan sembarang gadis. Ia berputar mencari sosoknya dan menemukan sang gadis tengah berada di halaman kesultanan. Tangannya menggandeng seorang anak kecil yang kelihatan baru berusia sepuluh tahun.

Aneh. Ia merasakan anak itu memiliki hawa yang sama dengan sang gadis. Lebih aneh lagi adalah tubuh anak itu banyak diliputi kain dan dedaunan—yang ia yakin menutupi gores-gores luka di baliknya.

"Hei, Gadis muda," panggilnya.

"Maksud Tuan saya?" Sepasang kolam kecokelatan memandang lurus ke kristal zamrud.

"Siapa namamu?"

Mendadak saja gadis itu memasang kewaspadaannya. Tangan rampingnya menarik anak kecil itu ke belakang tubuhnya, seakan hendak melindungi. _Gadis berani_, batinnya.

"Mengapa Tuan ingin tahu?" balasnya bertanya dengan nada tajam.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Mungkinkah kau sama denganku?" Ia berusaha tak menunjukkan maksud buruk, meskipun wajahnya yang cenderung kosong emosi membuatnya sedikit sulit.

"Maksud Tuan?"

"Aku Netherlands." Ia melihat gadis itu tampak terkejut. "Apa kau... Banten?"

Gadis itu menjawab dengan anggukan kepala pelan. Ia bisa merasakan senyuman berkedut di sudut bibirnya.

"Dan anak itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"...nusantara," jawab Banten pelan dengan nada penyesalan.

. . .

**A**_ku memandangmu melepas ilusi_

_Solek terhampar berurai janji_

. . .

Helaan napas terluncur dari mulutnya. Ia memutar kenob pintu dari tembaga yang terasa dingin ketika digenggam. Terdengar bunyi berdecit pelan dari engsel pintu yang kala berputar.

"Ayo masuk!" perintahnya tidak sabaran.

Anak berambut hitam acak-acakan, bermata kelam yang besar, sudah lebih besar daripada saat mereka bertemu pertama kali di kediaman Banten—dan anak itu kini akan tinggal bersamanya. Demi sejuta _Gulden_, ia seorang prajurit, bukan penjaga anak-anak! Dan jika anak itu tidak segera menuruti dirinya, ia tak tahu bisa menahan diri dari menggunakan senapannya atau tidak.

Tidak, ia tidak kesal. Ia hanya jengkel.

Anak itu masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya—bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga langit-langit beranda, tampak jelas ketakutan padanya. Helaan napas terluncur lagi. Ia mengambil langkah, turun dan menatap lurus-lurus bocah kecil itu.

"Dengar, Bocah. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu." Diambilnya senapan dan belati yang terselip di pinggangnya dan diletakkannya di lantai. Gestur berusaha menunjukkan bahwa tak ada sedikitpun maksud jahat, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. _Mungkin dia trauma saat Portugal datang, _pikirnya. "Dan aku janji tidak akan melukaimu. Bagaimana?"

Sang bocah terus memandangnya ketakutan. Ia masih memadanginya, hingga bisa melihat semburat warna kecokelatan di antara kolam bak tinta yang hitam pekat—menyaksikan paranoia perlahan menguap dari kedua mata itu. Hingga akhirnya sepasang tangan yang berukuran lebih kecil menutupi tangannya sendiri. Warna merah pucat merembet di wajah sang bocah.

"Bagus." Senyum kecil—_sangat _kecil—terkembang di wajahnya. "Dan mulai hari ini namamu adalah _Netherlandsch-Indië_."

. . .

**A**_ku melihatmu mengembangkan pelangi_

_Elok berlukis angkasa asing_

. . .

Kaki ramping nan sigap melangkah dalam ritme yang cepat, seakan hendak menyaingi angin. Padang ilalang berpagar hutan yang belum ditebas membentang melewati sosok remaja yang tengah berlari itu ke arah berlawanan. Semu bayangan sosok seorang remaja terjatuh ke kolam air yang terbentuk setelah hujan deras. Lumpur terciprat, mengotori telapak kaki tanpa alas. Namun sang pemilik tak peduli, hanya ingin segera kembali ke tempat yang kini disebutnya rumah.

Sang lelaki muda personifikasi Belanda baru saja duduk beberapa detik ketika suara sepasang kaki masuk ke dalam. Terdengar sayup pembantu rumahnya yang mengomeli remaja laki-laki yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di bawah hujan, namun jelas tidak dipedulikan. Suara langkah itu semakin keras, hingga—

"NEEEETH!"

"Oops!"

—ia menemukan dirinya diterjang oleh seorang remaja lelaki yang basah sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hei, ayo turun! Kau sudah tidak kecil lagi, Indië," ujarnya sedikit kesal. "Dan aku lelah."

"Hehehe." Sang remaja hanya tertawa dan memasang wajah inosen seakan tidak sedang menindihnya sesaat yang lalu.

"Dasar kau ini."

Penuh afeksi, ia mengusapkan tangannya ke rambut hitam yang basah dan acak-acakan. Seorang remaja lelaki yang tak pernah berhenti mengembangkan senyum untuknya. Seorang yang berhasil mencuri napasnya pergi dengan hanya bermodal senyum itu. Dan seorang yang senyumnya selalu ingin ia lihat; seorang yang tak ingin ia lepaskan sampai kapanpun.

Rasa bersalah berkembang dalam dirinya karena berbagai hal yang telah ia lakukan di balik punggung sang bocah. Namun ia tak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya. Setidaknya belum.

"Karena Tuan Neth lama sekali perginya kali ini."

Untuk pertama kalinya egonya bergetar akan bayangan kehilangan sesuatu—_seseorang_.

. . .

**A**_ku menyaksikanmu berputar dalam harmoni_

_Mendendang untai ritus elegi_

. . .

Di tanah ini berhawa tropis ini, hujan dan awan mendung menguasai cuaca untuk setengah tahun lamanya. Berbeda dengan di Eropa, hujan hanya datang saat musim semi hingga awal musim panas—itupun disertai badai. Namun di sini, hujan selalu membawa hawa yang kalem.

Siang itu masih terlihat jejak-jejak lintasan sinar matahari yang mengintip dari celah-celah awan gelap, meski ribuan butir air kencang menghantam bumi. Di matanya, hujan yang cerah seperti ini begitu indah. Belum lagi keelokan itu ditambah oleh sesosok pemuda pecinta hujan yang tak pernah melewatkan kesempatannya tiap cuaca seperti ini datang.

Ya, seorang pemuda berambut sekelam kubah malam yang surainya lembut disapu titik demi titik banyu. Sepasang kristal cemani dengan semburat cokelat gelap dan sarat dengan kedalaman jiwanya, terhalangi oleh kelopak yang menurun. Kulit wajahnya yang sebenarnya kuning langsat, namun kecokelatan karena terbakar matahari diusap oleh gores-gores basah yang dibuat air. Kedua tangannya menengadah ke angkasa, telapak merasakan siraman yang menyegarkan. Baju khaki melekat ke badannya karena basah, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh sang pemuda yang ramping—sedikit kurus, namun bukan masalah besar.

Keelokan itu yang ia panggil _Netherlandsch-Indië_. Sepasang zamrud memperhatikan sang pemuda Timur berdiri di bawah hujan dengan ekspresi yang begitu jarang dilihatnya—kepuasan. Ah, ia bisa memperhatikan pemuda itu berjam-jam melakukan hal monoton yang sama—berdiri, berjalan, bermain-main, berlari di bawah hujan—dan tak pernah merasa bosan.

Hujan hari itu pun kental dengan bau matahari—bau yang sama dengan yang selalu menempeli sang pemuda, juga bau yang paling ia sukai. Hangat, namun menyegarkan dan nyaman;

—seperti juga perasaan yang ia rasakan setiap berada di dekat sang pemuda.

. . .

**A**_ku menunggumu menyambut tangan ini_

_Tetapi—_

. . .

Di mana ia pernah salah? Kapan ia khilaf?

Ia tak tahu, karena semua yang ia lakukan selalu penuh perhitungan dan terkontrol. Seharusnya tak ada yang salah. Seharusnya semua berjalan lancar. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan... kecuali—

—kecuali seharusnya _Indië_ tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

Namun dua butir obsidian itu berkata lain. Untuk pertama kali, dalamnya mata itu tak bisa ia lihat—dan kini dipenuhi oleh sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam. Lalu kata-kata meluncur, tak bisa dihentikan, tak bisa dijilat kembali; penuh nada terluka, jenuh dengan pengkhianatan.

"Mengapa, Neth? Padahal... aku selalu mempercayaimu..."

Dan ia masih tak bisa melepaskan egonya—ia masih tak bisa mengakui kebenaran atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada zamrud ekuator.

Karena ia tak mau melepaskan bocahnya.

. . .

**A**_ku menyaksikanmu melangkah pergi_

_Berpulas silam merangkai memori_

. . .

Semakin jauh. Hari-hari terlewat dan ia hampir frustasi karena tak bisa mendekati Indië, justru sebaliknya yang terjadi.

Rasanya sang pemuda sudah hampir terlepas dari genggamannya.

Indië jadi pendiam di dekatnya, tak lagi seperti dulu di mana ia bisa berbicara tentang segalanya sekaligus hanya berbasa-basi dengan sang pemuda. Ia tak lagi bisa menyentuhnya tanpa diliputi tensi. Ia tak lagi bisa menyaksikan wajah puas sang pemuda itu di bawah siraman hujan.

Karena yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar seharian. Dan ketika ia mencoba menyeretnya keluar, hanya kata-kata menusuk yang terpaksa ia telan dalam penantian jawaban.

"Biarkan aku sendiri! Jangan mendekat lagi!"

. . .

**A**_ku melihatmu melepaskan diri_

_Terpercik jiwa bersemat berani mati_

. . .

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak sang pemuda sambil terus berontak di dalam dekapannya.

"TIDAK!" Ia menolak melepaskannya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan bocahnya.

"NETH! LEPAAS!" Sang pemuda berusaha lebih keras.

Ia semakin mengeratkan tangan yang melingkari tubuh sang pemuda. Ia tahu pemuda ini masih Indië yang sama dengan yang ia rawat sejak kecil, bukan seorang pemberontak yang kini dipasang sang pemuda sebagai topengnya. Bukan seorang berandalan yang berkawan dengan pribumi rendahan.

"Mereka butuh aku, Neth! Lepaskan..."

Suara pemuda berubah jadi lirih. Usahanya untuk membebaskan diri terhenti. Keputusasaan jenuh mewarnai suaranya. Sang lelaki Belanda merasakan getaran simpatik dan ikut mengendurkan tangan—namun itu kesalahan terbesarnya.

Ia lengah. Dalam waktu sekejap kala pertahanannya turun, pemuda itu meloloskan diri. Tinggal dirinya yang menatap sosok sang pemuda hilang di balik tirai hujan lebat di kejauhan cakrawala. Hari itu mendung begitu tebal dan angin dingin bertiup kencang. Tetapi sensasi yang tertinggal di telapak tangannya—

—_ia menangis?_—

—basah dan hangat.

Setelah itu sang pemuda tak pernah lagi kembali ke tempatnya.

. . .

**A**_ku memandangmu merabuk hari_

_Berdansa rancak dalam gejolak dahagi_

. . .

Bau matahari, tercampur bau anyir dan rasa metalik; merahnya darah mewarna daratan.

Gerimis tipis menutupi angkasa padang kerontang, merabuk bau kehidupan yang lama didamba rumput kering. Tanah berdebu teraduk dengan air yang kemerahan oleh curahan likuid kental. Lumpur abangnya mencorengi seragam yang ia kenakan dan sepatu yang mengalasi kakinya. Namun ia tak peduli—toh luka-luka di badannya membuat lebih banyak noda di baju.

Senapannya teracung. Di sisi lain medan, matanya menangkap sebilah bambu yang telah ditajamkan, terarah tepat padanya dan bergerak seirama dengan deru angin.

_Pengkhianat!_—ingin ia berteriak. Namun sebutan itu sudah lama tak berlaku di antara garis yang digores keduanya; karena mau tak mau diakuinya, ialah yang pertama kali mengkhianati sang pemuda dengan segala yang telah ia lakukan. Dengan semua kebohongan yang tak terperi.

Luapan emosi membanjiri dirinya, membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Bias bayangannya sendiri bisa ia lihat di mata hitam itu—yang tak pernah berhenti memesona dirinya dengan keelokan, apapun yang terukir padanya; sekalipun patrian itu dipenuhi dengan beku dan kebencian. Seperti juga siang ini di tengah sengit kekacauan medan pertempuran.

Ia membidik dan menarik pelatuknya—walaupun ia sendiri tahu betapa lincah gerakan sang pemuda ketika ada angin yang mendukungnya. Ah, bukankah ia selalu menyaksikan sang pemuda tumbuh sambil berlarian sendiri di bawah hujan? Namun kini gerakan sigap tak lagi untuk main-main.

Terburu-buru ia mengisi kembali senjatanya. Ia mengumpat—bubuk mesiunya basah karena gerimis.

Tidak, terlambat. Ia lengah.

Kulit di sisi perutnya robek oleh tusukan ujung bambu yang runcing, namun tak cukup dalam untuk mencapai organ vital di balik lindungan otot. Tetap saja darah muncrat, menambah kekentalan lumpur di bawah kakinya. Ia memandang ke dalam sepasang kristal cemani.

Tak terbaca.

_Siapa_ pemuda ini? Dia bukan Indië yang ia kenal, bocah yang dahulu pernah ia rawat, anak yang pernah dibesarkannya, pemuda yang disaksikannya bertumbuh hari demi hari—

"Namaku Indonesia, Neth. Ingatlah selalu..." Suara sang pemuda terdengar parau, berat, dan bergetar. Penuh dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan, menyatakan dalamnya gores ironi yang berjalan di antara kedua eksistensi—pernyataan untuk menanggalkan nama yang pernah ia berikan dulu dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas lama didamba bocah ini.

Sebuah deklarasi kebebasan—menegaskan bocah ini terlepas dari genggaman tangannya untuk sepenuhnya.

—_lagi_.

. . .

**A**_ku menyaksikanmu merengguk takdir_

_Menggaungkan aubade bersama kebebasan pagi_

. . .

Biru cerah memenuhi angkasa. Tak ada awan mendung, namun bau matahari tak juga bisa ia rasakan di udara. Sepasang zamrud terpejam, membayangkan sosok yang kini mengambang terlalu jauh hingga tak lagi teraih tangannya.

Kosong. Hanya... _hampa_.

Tanpa bocahnya lagi. Tanpa pemuda dengan badan penuh bau matahari yang membuat dadanya sesak dengan rindu.

Radio mengirimkan gemerisik suara dari sudut ruangan. Sayup-sayup suara lelaki penyiarnya mengabarkan proklamasi kemerdekaan di negara republik timur jauh. _Indonesia_—

Nama yang membuat hatinya pekat oleh nostalgia. Perasaannya bergejolak. Ada rindu, ada penantian, ada kekhawatiran, ada sendu dan penyesalan, ada kehendak untuk merebut kembali—semua bercampur aduk hingga ia tak tahu apa yang ia sebenarnya rasakan—apa yang _seharusnya_ ia rasakan.

Ia membuka matanya, merasakan terik serbuan sinar langsung ke kedua mata. Menyipitkan pandangan, sebuah kenangan lama datang menyeruak. Otaknya memanggil hari yang begitu lampau. Hari cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun, ia melihat—

—_seorang bocah berambut hitam memandang keluar jendela, bergumam lirih pada dirinya sendiri,_

"_Aku ingin bebas. Seperti garuda—"_

. . .

**A**_ku menatapmu, masih..._

_Hingga kini_—

. . .

(**end**)

.

Selamat ulang tahun, NKRI. Semoga maju terus dan jaya selalu~

Keberatan memberikan review? m(_, ,_)m

-lele


End file.
